Actions Speak Louder
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: Xander is distraught over an unnecessary skirmish with Hoshido that ended in overwhelming defeat. Corrin goes to his room, hoping that she can bring him comfort. F!Corrin x Xander, lemons/smut, prompt fill.


This is a fill for { fe-kink-meme dot tumblr dot com /post/149008721820/if-anybody-wants-to-xander-x-fcorrin-loss-of}

This has adult content. If you're reading this under the age of 18, please hit that back button. I'm looking at you, sly 14 year old who thinks they're ready to be 18 because they've heard of a penis.

Also, as an extra heads up: I decided to use some of the material from one of Xander's supports as extra inspiration. In his A support with Laslow, he talks about his first retainers dying - so when it says this in the story, he's not talking about Peri and Laslow. Enjoy!

* * *

It was all a blur when he returned; squires rushed around Xander and his men, talking to them, taking their arms and armor. He gently patted his horse's mane once more, his gloved hands sweeping through the chocolate locks, before a squire took the reins and led her away. He'd never felt like this after a mission. Normally it was a celebration, and, as he got older, more and more wine was included; but something about today didn't feel the same. The squires pulled the last of the steel plates from his body; a butler gently guided him back to his room, asking shallow questions about how he felt.

"It was harsh, but no mission is a match for the might of Nohr."

He answered each inquiry curtly, in a formal tone that would be expected of the crown prince. When he was old enough to take up arms, but too young to have real experience, he might have believed those words.

The missions had become different in nature: less about holding Nohr's border and more about pushing into Hoshido's. Less planning, more impulse; casualties weren't an issue to the king, it seemed. But the king never left his iron throne atop the staircase; he no longer rode into battle. Xander did. Xander was the one who watched his men fall around him because they hadn't brought enough mages. Xander was the one who watched his retainers take blades for him today.

He sat in his bed, leaning forward and staring at the cotton sheets covering his thighs. Gently, he pulled the iron circlet off his head and placed it on the spruce table beside him. He heard a swift knock on the door, and Jakob and Camilla walked in.

Camilla sat next to him, legs dangling off his bed, and Jakob carefully held up a healing staff. A green glow pierced the room, juxtaposed against the warm orange glow from wax candles. Xander felt the magic rush around and through his body as Jakob healed the last of his wounds.

"I heard the casualties were over half, including your retainers," Camilla said, quietly. The blond prince gave a curt nod as the butler gently felt his forehead.

"Your injuries are healed, but I would recommend rest, "Jakob stated. He stood to leave, turning back to them. "Milord, milady," he finished tersely, dipping his head briefly to both. He swiveled the staff back to his side and walked out of the room, pulling the brass handle shut behind him.

"How are you feeling, big brother?" She asked, placing her smooth hand on the cotton sheets covering his leg. Her feathery touch sparsely moved the blanket. Finally, he let out a deep sigh; he could be vulnerable around his sister, at least.

"Not well. Forgive me, Camilla, but I think I need to be alone with my thoughts." His request caused her to pout under her lavender bangs, but she patted his knee in understanding.

"Call for me if you need anything. I'll tell the maids to leave you until evening tea. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Camilla," he called out as the princess followed Jakob out of his quarters.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, the prince collapsed against his pillow. He shut his eyes, screwing them as tight as he could, but it did nothing. The tears built up regardless. Soundlessly, the man felt them slide down his cheeks while he criticized himself for his weakness. He pressed his palms against his face, fiercely rubbing away the signs of his weeping. Again and again he played out in his head what he could have done differently, where he could have been, commands that could have been shouted, formations that would have produced better results. Hundreds of opportunities, but he had chosen the one that led to failure.

At least it had just been him; at least his siblings had been spared – though Leo still hadn't returned from his mission. Xander murmured a prayer to the Dawn Dragon, begging for his brother's safe and victorious return. Granted, Leo was cunning and quick – his own skill would be more than enough to match any obstacle. A smile touched his lips at the thought of his brother, wielding the Brynhildr through the fires of combat, but that smile left his face before it fully appeared. The man was left again in the dim, depressing silence of his thoughts.

"Xander?" A voice cut through the quiet. The prince's head jerked towards his door to see Corrin leaning into his room, a sultry violet dress clinging to her curves. One of her hands rested on the doorframe while the other looped around a candle. Despite wanting to be with himself in solitude, a warmth ate away at his heart when he heard her voice.

The princess didn't wait for Xander to greet her. She let herself in, shutting the door and coming to his side. She set the candle next to the crown he'd taken off earlier; Xander watched her climb over his legs and seat herself, cross legged and facing him. Her knee brushed his thigh, and she remained quiet, waiting for him to say something.

"Little princess, what do you need?" he asked. Her pink lips arched in a smile.

"I need to know how you're feeling. From you, not from the maids." Her red eyes stared deep into his as she took Xander's fingers into her own, rubbing the back of his hand. He allowed this, leaving his hand limp in hers to do with as she pleased.

"I don't know," he replied, crisply. It wasn't enough; she waited for him to continue. Xander sighed and pulled his hand from hers and sat up, sliding the covers down below his knees. Corrin moved off the sheets as he adjusted them. The princess returned to her cross legged position, fixing her dress as she did. The prince, now sitting with his spine against the headboard and pillows, returned his hand to hers. She began rubbing it again, and it felt nice, the touch of skin on skin – her skin, instead of Siegfried's handle. He sighed, his eyes locked on her fingers and their gentle movements, gathering his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "I just keep thinking of all the things I could have done to change the tide of battle."

Corrin nodded, her hand briefly travelling up his wrist in a soothing fashion. She tapped along it tenderly, feeling the hairs on his rough skin. This close to the crown prince, she could smell the odor of old sweat. It covered his normal, clean scent, but the princess expected nothing less from a man who was in combat hours ago.

"Don't blame yourself. The heat of battle makes it hard to find the best choice." He knew she was right, but it did not help. He turned his waist, now grabbing both her hands with his. His fingertips brushed the callouses from swords, a plague on the otherwise smooth body. Perhaps training Corrin to see war was not a gift, but a burden.

"Not just choices I've made in the throes of battle, little princess. I… I can't help but feel I should have stopped father from commanding this. All of this. There was no point skirmishing with Hoshido today. They weren't trespassing, we went to them. We lit the flames." He turned his legs, putting them around Corrin so she sat between them. The princess squeezed his hands.

"Xander, please… don't hurt yourself over this. You were doing what you thought was right. Everybody can look back on mistakes. You had no idea what was going to happen," she whispered. Corrin watched the prince's brow wrinkle. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a tan line from where he wore his crown.

"I did know, though…" He paused, a hand raking through his golden locks and tugging at his scalp. He breathed in deeply and put his hand in Corrin's palms again.

"Corrin, this keeps happening. Father keeps sending us out on whims, and it's putting us further into a hole. And I'm the one person who could possibly stand up to him, but I never do!" His face contorted in anger, his grip on her tightening. The princess uncrossed her shins, putting her legs over Xander's, so they spread out behind him. He looks down, seeing how her dress now wraps against his abdomen. The prince pressed his hands to his knees.

"Hush, Xander. Relax. You're taking this out on yourself." She leaned back on her palms, her look of concern softened by a quiet smile. Crimson eyes travelled downwards to his chest, focusing on the concealed beat of his heart. "I wish I could carry this burden for you. I can't stand to watch you beat yourself around like this. Xander, you're a good man. The strongest man I know! I just wish I could prove it to you." Xander smiled, locking eyes with her once again.

"I know, princess. But my words mean nothing if I don't act on them." The crown prince muttered. Corrin pursed her lips, weaving her hands into the prince's wavy locks. Words were getting caught in his throat, tightening inside of him. He resumed speaking regardless, unaware of what was to happen next.

"It's just… Father can be so intimidating. I know I should be stronger than this. A prince should always protect those who swear fealty to him." Corrin's heart was battering in her chest. Xander would keep blaming himself no matter what she said… and he was right; words are nothing compared to actions. She folded her legs back so she was kneeling over him.

"Then go act on your words, prince," she whispered. Xander's heart stopped as her face pressed close to his. No, no, this was one of his dreams. This was one of his wandering thoughts when he should be studying. Corrin wasn't actually…

Her lips pressed on his, barely touching. He felt his cheeks grow hot, her warmth blooming against him. He grabbed her hips and held her soft, small body against his; and she exhaled, relieved Xander hadn't pushed her away. She began to lean further into the kiss, her hands running through his hair. He, in turn, pulled her in harder, as if there were any way to get closer. This was much better than a blurry image in his mind. He wanted to keep her there, but her lips left his, their heads still pressed closely. Neither moved.

"You're right, words are nothing. I promised I would come cheer you up, but that means nothing if I can't make it happen," she breathed against him. Xander's heart soared; did Corrin reciprocate his feelings? Did the prince interrupt her studies and errands in fleeting thoughts, like she did to him? Was he the culprit that filled Corrin's mind with pleasuring ideals when it was least convenient?

Xander doubted it. He'd always doubted it. He doubted it still, despite the princess being in his arms. But his heart burned, and there wasn't a minute to spare for questions; so he sped into another kiss. He needed this; he was hungry for this passionate reassurance, and Corrin wanted it more than him. His tongue entered her mouth, engaging them both in silence once more. Several kisses later, Xander pulled off to breathe.

"If that was your goal, you're doing well, little princess," he jested. She giggled and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. It was in this moment Xander took the opening on her neck to his advantage. He felt a surprised gasp next to his ear, but continued sucking on her collarbone. He felt her small hands leave his hair, gripping the shoulders of his shirt instead. Indeterminate feelings washed away with each kiss he placed on her pale neck. Suddenly, in this moment, he truly knew how to deal with father. He could convince the king to stop berating their neighbor. He envisioned himself standing in the throne room, the words he would say, the confidence he'd feel in his heart.

But he took his attention off his father and back to the maiden on his lap. Corrin kept tugging at his shirt, so he pulled away from her long enough to take it off. Throwing it carelessly off the bed, he pressed himself back against the girl. The princess unfolded her legs so she could truly settle on him. She resumed kissing him, her hands now feeling his bare shoulders, warm and taught. She was absolutely giddy.

His own shirt removed, Xander's thoughts wandered to perhaps pulling off her dress as well; his mind grew fuzzy as Corrin showered more kisses upon him. He remembered the words Corrin had just repeated to him, about actions; so one of his hands left her curves and went to the top of her back. The prince felt lace holding the garment on her shoulders. His hands ran across the bow tied at the top of the crossing pattern. Corrin was still loving on his mouth – no, _in_ his mouth now. He grabbed the end of it between his fingers and pulled.

The prince heard the soft sound of the material rubbing against itself as he began loosening it. If Corrin noticed, she didn't react, still enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers; she broke off several times to bombard his jawline and cheekbones with more love. Both of Xander's hands were now on the lace, pulling it apart. It was proving to be difficult, as he couldn't see the ribbon at all, and Corrin was moving quite a lot while she kissed him.

Gently, he tucked her head to the side and pressed her flat against his chest so he could see the crossing pattern. Corrin obliged, but still pressed kisses on his shoulder – albeit at a much slower pace. She didn't say anything as Xander pulled the string out of the dress. Her hands gradually traced his shoulder blades, her temperature rising when she thought about how far this was going to go. At first, she'd only thought of kissing him, but now, with the prince unlacing her back… her heart raced at the thought, while she dragged her fingers down his spine.

Eventually the ribbon was pulled out and strewn to the bottom of the bed. Xander pulled down on the dress, with Corrin rotating her shoulders to assist. He pulled the cloth down under her breasts, leaving just wrappings covering them. Xander couldn't help but stare for a short moment. He leaned forward, intent on kissing the princess' bindings, but her hands grabbed his face.

"Xander… I-" she began. Xander pulled away, looking up into those glowing eyes. "I know you have, but… I've never made love," she whispered. The prince's lips twitched; of course she hadn't. He didn't even bother to think about it; the man gently scolded himself for being so inconsiderate before opening his mouth.

"Corrin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position," he requited. His hands gripped the dress once more, intent on pulling it into the original position, but Corrin grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Don't jump to conclusions, my prince; I never said I didn't want to." She smirked, catching him off guard. She pushed his fists out of the way, and pressed the violet clothing farther down to her waist before falling back onto the bed. Her hand came up and beckoned the prince with a finger. Xander didn't need to be told twice. He pulled the dress down her legs and discarded it to the floor. She was left in her undergarments, which he pulled off as well; when he crawled on top of her naked body, the prince was greeted with another flourish of kisses.

"Just be gentle, is all I ask," she breathed between some of the kisses. Xander hummed in understanding. They spent more time feeling around each other and leaving marks on the other's neck before Corrin's lust grew even more. She grabbed all the clothing around his waist and pulled down.

The princess was only able to push it to his mid-thigh, however; so Xander retreated from her body to pull the rest of it off. Corrin took the moment to examine Xander in his entirety. She'd never admit that she imagined the man naked, but if she had, his body certainly exceeded her expectations.

Again, their bodies met, fueled with passion and fire. Xander rubbed himself against her hips, moving up to her stomach and down to her thighs as his growing erection swelled in excitement. Corrin's hands reached down and brushed against him; Xander felt his shaft twitch. He moved up and knelt over her stomach, rubbing her breasts. She reached downward to rub him. Her skin made contact with his, and he groaned loudly. She moved up and down, using her other hand to caress his balls and gently rub his foreskin.

Xander could certainly tell he was her first, but that didn't make it less pleasuring. He reached back and began massaging the heated spot between her thighs. She froze up as he made contact, but didn't let the touch stop her. Corrin closed her eyes, blushing, and continued stroking him; he had become fully erect.

Keeping a hand on her wet opening, Xander put the other over Corrin's, aiding her in stroking his cock. He felt hazy, completely driven by lust; Xander only wanted one thing. The prince pressed a finger inside of her, quickly. Her hands pulled away from him and immediately clenched into fists above her head. He smiled, happy to extract such a reaction.

"Milady?" he rasped teasingly, and began slowly thrusting in and out with the one finger. She opened her mouth, sure she could keep her composure. Corrin intended to pull out a suave retort, but Xander was watching for it, and as soon as she inhaled, he pressed another finger inside.

Her breath hitched, and she turned her head to the side. The prince continued pumping his fingers inside her. One of the girl's hands had returned to his cock, but she used her other to pull the bed sheets against her face, whimpering into them. Xander delighted in this, and pressed the third finger in. Corrin was still stroking his erection, but it was getting hasty and erratic as she lost control.

His passion not waiting any longer, the prince climbed off her stomach and lowered himself so he was in position to thrust in. Corrin's hand fell off of him and gripped the bedsheets. He pulled his fingers out of her and pressed the princess' thighs apart. Corrin contained herself enough to look down and see the man ready to enter her. She noticed a bit of blood on his fingers; but paid it no mind, focusing instead on Xander's face.

He was staring at her, his hair falling around his face, tangled and disheveled. His mouth was parted, but he was smiling, waiting for Corrin's cue before he pounced. Corrin, still breathing heavily, and mildly embarrassed by her moans, mustered a smile back.

"Go on, prince," she commanded breathily. The man smirked, and grabbed himself. He pushed in and groaned, immediately rocking back and forth at a slow pace.

Corrin grunted; the initial entrance was uncomfortable. It had made her tense as he fully consummated their sin, but as the seconds passed it became extremely pleasurable. She closed her eyes, too embarrassed to stare at the prince now sheathed in her. After some time, she gathered enough breath to vocalize another command.

"Faster… X-Xander, faster." The words came out with a rush of air.

"Of course, milady," he purred, and began thrusting with all his strength. He grabbed the bed, trying to get as much anchorage to push further into Corrin. The princess' mouth opened with yelps and moans, which furthered Xander's desires. He looked down at the girl, hair strewn about his bed, her hands on his thighs while he buried himself inside her. Her cheeks were flushed entirely red as Xander took her.

He groaned, bringing a hand through his hair to push it back. Sweat gathered on every inch of him as he went past the point of coherent thoughts and only focused on pushing into the beautiful woman beneath him. Faster and faster, harder and harder. As his maiden commanded him, so he did.

Corrin yelled his name, and Xander managed a grin, lifting one of her legs to his shoulder for a better angle. Another yelp from the princess. Again and again he slid through her, and finally, he leaned forward, onto her, moaning her name in return, his breath hot against her face. He felt Corrin shudder around him, her hands flying up to grab the prince's back and rake the his skin as she came. Her eyes flew open, taking in the image of Xander over her, eyes scrunched in focus, hair bouncing around with his movements. He kept thrusting while she came down from her high, catching her lost breath while waiting for the prince to finish.

"Take me, Xander. Cum for me," she sighed. He groaned, and with the last thrust he could handle inside of her, pulled out. He reclined back and furiously rubbed himself while he ejaculated onto the sheets. His quick exit startled her, but in the back of her mind she knew what would happen if he hadn't pulled out.

Corrin watched, taking in the sights of her lover finishing. Xander's abdomen rippled while his stroking slowed to a stop, and he fell back against the bed, spent. His entire body heaved with his breaths. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, his fingers still covered with her wetness.

Corrin crawled up and lay sideways next to him, leaning against his chest and resting her head on his damp shoulder. She reached down and pulled the sheets back up to their chests. Colorless hair flowed across Xander's body, and he basked in the feeling of her body being close to his.

It was quiet, for several minutes, with only the sound of their lungs slowing in the room. Xander wanted to stroke the princess' hair, but didn't think it would be very chivalrous to get her own blood and juices in it, so he left his hands where they were. He closed his eyes, ready for sleep. The memories of the battle began to flood him once more, but they felt distant now that Corrin was next to him. It still was painful and raw, but now, it seemed different; he didn't feel as guilty. He had forgiven himself.

His mind was buzzing again; his eyes shut without realizing it. Slowly, the man drifted into sleep, the thoughts of his little princess keeping the nightmares at bay.

* * *

So crazy special thanks to cocohooves for beta-ing this. Her Twitter is "cocohooves", so if you wanna show some love to the person who put more love into this fanfic than I, go check her out. She's got lots of dog and communist content for all of you.

Hope you liked it. Hoped the person who prompted it liked it. If you didn't, well, too bad I guess.  
Just kidding. Make a wonderful day. Likes and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
